


got you

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's venty projection fics lmfao [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like i wrote this fic all wrong, I wrote this while listening to the Minecraft soundtrack, LMFAO - Freeform, Manipulation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), after he loses his last life, clingyduo, dreamsmp finale, hints. only hints, i couldnt find the /p clingyduo tag so i just didnt, l'manberg, no beta read we die like. um. dream, tommy kinda sounds insane but shhhh, tommy regrets the discs situation pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: Tommy's "I won" meant something completely different to Tubbo's "I won"
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: finn's venty projection fics lmfao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	got you

**Author's Note:**

> out of character check, enjoy

“We won! We won Tommy!!” Tubbo’s voice echoed through the cursed netherite room. 

“We did it! we did it!! I can't believe it!! I'm so proud of us!!” A wide smile was plastered on his face as he jumped about, “I-I'm proud of you, Tommy!” The brunette spun around until he was face to face with his dear friend, casting a heartwarming smile upon him.

Tommy stood still in shock, unsure of what to say over what had just happened. “I- I- yeah! Hah!” a crackling gasp tore itself from his throat like it always did, and the blonde laughed. He laughed at Tubbo looking like a huggable idiot. He laughed at Dream's for some reason traumatized expression as he very vaguely told everyone what he had done to the boy. He laughed at everyone's reactions to the slot in the wall labeled “skeppy” He laughed at the memories he had almost lost forever. He laughed at the fact it was finally, finally over. He laughed at the pain everyone had caused him as they continued to ignore him for as long as he could remember. He laughed at his life flashing before his eyes, until. He wasn't laughing anymore.

Tommy balled his fists in his eyes as tears dared to escape through the gaps, his breath shuddering at every intake;

“yeah… w-we wo-- we won… we won. I--”

“Hey! Heyhey, big man, it's okay… You did great and you're safe now. I'm safe now.” The concern in Tubbos' voice broke Tommy's heart, he was just being an idiot. Embarrassing himself. He couldn't believe himself.

The blonde curled in on himself, dropping everything he had been holding, Dreams chest plate, the axe and pickaxe, he didn't even want to look at them. 

Tubbo placed a hand on his shoulder, a gentle voice trying to soothe his friend, but Tommy could barely hear him over himself.

“I'm-” a voice crack only made Tommys crying worse, he hated when that happened. “I'm sorry-” voice distorted to a whisper at that point, he slumped to the ground; quickly tucking his knees to his face, 

“I almost lost you because I overreact and am such a fuck- fucking-- stupid- IDIOT.” Last words coated with venom, venom Tommy didn't mean to add so much of. “I'm sorry I'm sorry I almost gave you up and got you killed because I was afraid. Afraid for the dumbest reason I could have been. I sacrificed our real friendship over something I thought symbolized it-” 

A small, “What?” came from Tubbo, who has joined Tommy on the cold ground and was rubbing his back.

“I've forgotten what's real and centered my life around these stupid fucking discs because they idiotically reminded me of you and me. I don't- I don't know how I thought that was better than-- Than actually being your friend. And spending time together like we used to because I couldn't tell what I had done before I seemed to push you away for good.” Tommy spat the last bit out at the ground, sadness turned to anger, an anger that was already sizzling out like a candle.

Tubbo held up Tommys face with his hands, who leaned into it; “Hey. Hey, you're okay. You've been through so much and I don't blame you for  _ any _ of this, you don't need to apologize, you never have to apologize, I know you're sorry when you are. I know you didn't mean for this to happen.” 

Tears clouded Tommy's eyes, but he knew Tubbo meant the aggressive encouragement with every fiber of his being, 

“Thank you” He mumbled as he continued to lean into Tubbo until his face was buried in the brunette's chest and his soft suit. Sobs running out, Tommy was reduced to just a shivering figure in Tubbos arms. 

“I'm... cold….”

Tubbo smiled, “wanna go see Wilbur? He messaged me not too long ago.”

Tommy sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, I need to tell him about how I took Dream down!” he jumped up, as if nothing had happened.

Tubbo sprang up after him, “Wait no! That may be true but it leaves a bad rep on me!”

  
  
“Ha! Race you to the elevator!”

  
  
“Nooo, that's not fair!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I sent a bit to my friend and they said it hit close to home then I realized I was semi venting. so. pogchamp


End file.
